Ghostly Love
by DracoLover
Summary: Harry met a most tragic accident, leaving his archnemesis behind, supposedly weeping OR laughing? Read to find out...


Ghostly Love  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and information do not belong to this author. They belong to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me… please…  
  
"AHHHH!" a shrill scream sounded off the large trophy room. The blonde boy stumbled back in surprise and clutched his chest tightly, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Stop it you git!" a familiar but hollow voice echoed.  
  
"H—H—H—Harry?!" Draco stuttered frightfully.  
  
"What? At least I'm not the Bloody Baron." Harry returned sarcastically.  
  
"B—but—you're dead!" Draco leaned on the wall for support, his pallor extremely white.  
  
"I'm a ghost." Harry corrected.  
  
"B—but why?!" Draco demanded.  
  
"Because my mission's not finished yet. Well, it wasn't supposed to be finished when Voldemort killed me…"  
  
"B—b—but… What do you think you're doing here in the trophy room of all places?!" he argued.  
  
Harry sighed, "My awards are here, right? Gryffindor Seeker, honorable mentions, you know…"  
  
"Yes but… why here? You should be haunting the prefects' bathroom or the whomping willow." Draco gathered his courage up. "Potter, tsk, tsk, tsk… I can't believe that of all the places in this castle, the Trophy Room is what you pick to haunt… a pity…"  
  
"Don't start with me Draco." Harry's eyes reddened a bit.  
  
"Alright, sorry!" Draco quickly said. "So what do you want in the middle of the night? You go off waking me and letting me follow your confounded voice around just to be in this wretched place to show off your new tricks, well, I won't fall for any of them!"  
  
"I'm not playing a trick on you, Draco." Harry said eerily.  
  
"And why on earth are you calling me Draco? Isn't it supposed to be Malfoy?" then a thought flashed in his mind. "What do you want then?" he said seriously.  
  
"It's been almost a year, correct? Since I died?" Harry said sadly, his already eerie voice echoing more in melancholy.  
  
"Yes. So what's your point?"  
  
"I didn't really say goodbye to everyone…" Harry lowered his ghostly head. "I just died right there in front of Voldemort's dead body… I didn't say a word of goodbye…"  
  
"I know…" Draco bowed his head. A small glistening thing fell down his cheek and landed on the dusty floor. He raised his head and stared at Harry's pale ghost of a figure. "WHY?! Why did you leave us like that?! Why did you leave me like that?! You didn't say goodbye! You didn't even tell us, ME!" he lunged forward at Harry, catching nothing in his arms, he fell to the floor on his knees, sobbing. "Why?" he groaned meekly.  
  
"I didn't know I was supposed to die then…" Harry replied sadly. "Draco—I…"  
  
"Stop!" Draco screamed through his tears. "Stop playing a trick on me, Potter! Stop showing off your stupid tricks! You're not dead, not dead at all! You—you're just…" he covered his face with his long black sleeves, suppressing the tears that flooded down.  
  
"I—I'm sorry…" Harry bowed sadly. He floated down to where Draco knelt and tried to embrace the poor boy. His arms went right through the frail body, the coldness in Harry suddenly grew colder with the reality that fell upon him. "I'm so… so sorry…"  
  
"I thought you loved me! I thought you—you'd never leave me… but… but you did! Without a goodbye!" Draco sobbed. "You said that you'd come back after that night! That—that night when we met—met near the portrait of that whorish fat lady! You promised… promised to come back… to me…"  
  
"Draco…" Harry sighed sadly, "I did come back…"  
  
"Where?! In my dreams?! Or as that corpse of a body?!"  
  
"I'll always be in your heart…" Harry replied weakly.  
  
"That's what everyone says! It's so common for you to say that, Harry! I—I loved you and—I still do…"  
  
Harry felt an ice-cold object fall down his own cheek. His hand went up to touch it when it fell to the floor. Harry stared down at the glistening crystal that had fallen and took it in his hand. "Draco, I—please keep this…" he said while handing the tear-streaked blonde boy the cold clear crystal.  
  
"Harry…" Draco stuttered while taking the small, hardened teardrop into his hands. His fist closed over the tiny gift and he looked up at Harry with shaking eyes, loving eyes. "I'll always keep this…"  
  
"If I could only kiss you," Harry said, "I would right now…" he leaned forward, feeling a slight warmth streak through his translucent body and soft, supple lips meet his.  
  
  
  
Draco abruptly sat up in bed, his body quivering with the cold. The window was left open, a small body beside it, covered with snowflakes. He wondered why he had decided to stay for Christmas at Hogwarts this year, his last year at the school.  
  
His blonde hair felt stiff and cold and his skin felt clammy but somewhere inside of him, gentle warmth filled him greatly.  
  
Draco put his hand to his cheek and felt it was wet. He pressed his finger to his lips and it was warm, a tingle of a sensation still left on them. He then noticed something in his right hand and as he lay back in bed, his heart pounding with fear and excitement, he hoped for what would be inside.  
  
Draco slowly opened his hand, a quick surge of joy going through his heart to be replaced by a rush of silent tears. A glistening crystal teardrop rested on his palm.  
  
  
  
Fini.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: It's a bit of an 'awwwwww…' kind of thing. So far, lots of people that have read it here say the 'awwwwwww…' or 'neat!' kind of reaction. Well, I do hope you liked it! 


End file.
